Hunter mais pas trop
by laiina95
Summary: Lexi et Akane, deux Hunters, intègrent l'Académie Cross. Détestant les vampires, elles vont apporter des journées mouvementées à la paisible Académie. Sauf que, dans l'ombre, quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose qui pourrait tout faire basculer. Présence OC
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Ou comment faire la rencontre de vampire sans les réduire en poussière même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque

Dans une petite ruelle bien sombre, dans la ville de Kyoto, une détonation se fit entendre. Les rues étaient désertes. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la nuit noire profonde, la rue seulement éclairée par la clarté de la lune. Les habitants tous endormis à cause de l'heure déjà bien avancer de la nuit dont la lune bien haute dans le ciel pouvait en témoigner. Maintenant, revenons du côté de la détonation précédente. Deux jeunes filles, dos à dos, des armes en mains, entourées de dizaines de personnes. Toutes avec l'air affamée.

- Dit, commença la plus petite, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée. Donc si on pouvait se dépêcher pour qu'on puisse rentrer ça serait vachement bien.  
- T'es gonflée de dire ça, répondit la deuxième, je te rappelle que si on est là c'est pour toi. Si la Guilde apprends ce qu'on fait, on va avoir des ennuis.  
- Mais non, rétorqua la première, en plus ils ne sauront rien. On va faire simple. On les tuent tous...  
- Et on en garde un seul vivant pour l'interroger, termina la blonde.  
-Exactement abrutie.  
- La ferme la naine.

S'en suivit une longue bataille d'insultes amical entre les deux filles, qui rappelons-le, on carrément oubliée la présence des quelques personnes autour d'elle qui n'avaient qu'une envie... les bouffer.

- Dites, commença un premier, on vous déranges peut-être?  
- Exactement, répondirent en choeur les deux tarées filles.  
- Vous me tapez sur les nerf, reprit un second en se jetant sur elle.  
-Pff, vous êtes trop prévisibles.

Avant que l'homme ne réussisse à les approcher, il se transforma en poussière.

- Un vampire de moins.  
- Ouaip, dit le brune, on reprend?

La blonde hocha la tête et le combat commença. Pour se terminer très vite. Les deux filles les tuaient les uns après les autres, les transformant en poussière, avec l'aide de plusieurs poignard pour la blonde et de deux flingues très efficaces pour la brune. Les vampires restant ne bougeaient plus, ils étaient comme figés. Les deux filles se regardèrent, puis filèrent chacune d'un côté. Les vampires se reprirent très vite , mais pas assez car ils se firent vite tuer. Mais pas de la main d'une des filles. Non, c'étaient plutôt de la main de garçons. Les filles n'eurent le temps de rien faire, que déjà, il ne restaient dans la ruelle, que des tas de poussières, deux filles aux vêtements déchirés par-ci par-là et quatre jeunes hommes. La brune, se reprit très vite en regardant autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un seul survivant.

- Si t'en cherche un, dit la blonde après un silence, ils sont tous morts.

La brune se rendit alors compte de la vérité, puis se tourna vers les quatre inconnus en leurs pointant deux revolvers devant eux.

- Ouh la, commença un blond aux yeux bleus profond, tu voudrait bien ranger tes joujous, tu risques de nous blessez.  
-Mais j'en ai rien à cirer de vous blessez, cria-t-elle hors d'elle, vous les avez tous tué! Là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de vous mettre une balle en plein dans vos sales têtes de suceur de sang!  
- On vous a quand même sauvé la vie, dit un deuxième blond aux yeux émeraude avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
- Tu ferais mieux de les pointer autre part Lex-chan, dit la blonde, il y en un qui ne vas pas tarder à nous sauter dessus.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Un Level E sauta du toit d'un des bâtiments et atterris sur le dos de la brune. Elle esquissa un sourire en sentant le vampire sur le point de la mordre. Ce qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire. La blonde l'attrapa par derrière et le tira ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Lexi se massa le cou, puis en voyant les quatre " sauveurs" se diriger vers elle leur lança:

- Le premier, qui essaye juste d'intervenir je le transforme en un tas de poussière, dit-elle sur un ton menaçant avec un regard noir.  
-Au lieu de discuter, dit La jolie blonde tu peux peut-être venir m'aider non?

En effet, la jeune fille se trouvait à califourchon sur le vampire pour le maintenir en place. La brune souffla puis se dirigea vers sa coéquipière.

- Akane, donne moi la corde.  
- Tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant une corde épaisse.  
- Merci.

Akane se leva et Lexi attrapa le vampire et lui enroula la corde autour de la taille, tout en lui bloquant les mains dans son dos. Les deux filles le jetèrent contre un mur, et se postèrent en face de lui, sous le regard suspicieux des quatre autres.

- Bien, commença Akane, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais.  
- Tout ce que je sais sur quoi? rétorqua l'otage, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais quelque chose à deux Hunters.  
- Bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter, s'énerva Lexi en l'attrapant par le col, je veux que tu me dise tout ce que tu sais sur Elle.  
- Et moi je te dis que je n'ai rien à te dire, cracha le vampire.  
- Alors j'ai pas le choix. Akane?  
- Hm, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elles écartèrent chacune la mèche de cheveux qui leur cachait un oeil. Le vampire ouvrit grand la gueule, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur ainsi que de peur. Du côté des garçons, ils étaient encore plus perplexe devant le visage du Level E.

- Pourquoi il réagit comme ça, demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus.  
- Bonne question Aido, répondit un aux cheveux orange et aux yeux marrons-roux.

Du côté du malheureux vampire, les deux filles commençaient à perdre patience. Le vampire quant à lui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Kuro Tora et Kiro Ookami . Je vous jure que je ne sais rien, paniqua-t-il. Je ne sais rien à propos de Elle.  
- Bon , dit Akane, tant pis.  
- Hm, répondit Lexi, on rentre?  
- Ouais.

Elles se retournèrent vers les garçons et sortirent leurs armes en même temps. Sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas pointées vers eux mais vers l'arrière. Akane lança son poignard en plein dans son coeur et Lexi au milieu de son crâne.

- Eh bien, dit Akane, on a fait tout ça pour rien.  
- Ouais, grommela Izu.  
- Au faite, dit Le blond aux yeux verts, vous êtes qui?  
- Celle qui va vous tuer, dit Lexi.  
- Calme, calme Lexi-chan. Si tu fais ça on sera vraiment mal.  
- Et pourquoi l'abrutie?  
- Ce sont des Levels B. On a pas le droit de les tuer. Même si j'en ai autant envie que toi.  
- Tss. On s'casse.  
- Au faite, vous quatre. La prochaine fois qu'on vous recroise, on n'hésitera pas à vous tuer.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pus répondre quoi que ce soit, les deux filles avaient déjà disparues. Ils soupirèrent et partirent eux aussi.

Les deux filles se dirigeaient, en courant sans faire de bruit, se mouvant avec l'agilité d'un chat dans la ville paisiblement endormis. Elles coururent tout le long de leur chemin pour finalement s'arrêter devant un escalier d'une hauteur assez impressionnante.

- Va falloir monter tout ça , demanda la blonde.  
- Je crois ouais, lui répondit la brune.

Elles soufflèrent et se mirent à monter les escaliers à une vitesse incroyable. Arriver en haut de l'interminable escalier, elles s'adossèrent à la grande grille noire qui se dressait devant elles. Elle se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de pousser les lourdes grilles qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement.

- Académie Cross, commença Lexi.  
- Nous voilà, termina Akane.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Ou comment se perdre dans une académie et faire une rencontre pas très... amicale

Début de matinée. Non, plutôt fin des dernières lueurs de l'aube. Académie Cross, à une centaine de mètre du Pavillon de la Lune, les élèves de la Night Class viennent juste de finir les cours et se dirigent tous tranquillement vers leur dortoirs accompagnés des deux Chargés de Disciplines. Ouvrant la marche, Kaname Kuran, Président du Pavillon de la Nuit, séduisant vampire aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bordeaux, accompagné de son meilleur ami et Vice-Président du Pavillon, Takuma Ichijo, jeune vampire- qu'on ne prend pas du tout pour un vampire quand on le voit- aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et aux yeux verts émeraude toujours un sourire collé au visage. Et discutant avec eux, la jeune Chargée de Discipline, élève à la Day Class et fille adoptive du directeur, Yuki Cross, jeune humaine aux cheveux court bruns et aux yeux marrons. Derrière eux, Kain Akatsuki, vampire aux cheveux orange et aux yeux marrons-orangés, son cousin, Aido Hanabusa, vampire au cheveux blonds court et aux yeux bleus océan adulé de toutes les filles de la Day Class. Avec eux, se trouvait Ruka Soen, vampiresse aux longs cheveux couleur cendre et aux yeux de la même couleur mais en plus foncé. Suivit de Shiki Senri, vampire aux cheveux légèrement rouge et ébouriffé et aux yeux gris-bleu, toujours avec un air " je m'en foutiste" sur le visage, accompagné de Rima Toya, vampire aux cheveux orange clair attaché en deux couettes et aux yeux bleus. Tout les deux un bâtonnet de Pocky dans la bouche. Et fermant la marche...Le Papa Noel! le deuxième Chargé de Discipline, élève à la Day Class et fils adoptif de Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryu , jeune aux cheveux très court argentés et aux yeux améthystes.

- Dit moi Yuki, commença Kaname, pourquoi tu as l'air aussi joyeuse?  
- Ah... euh pour rien Kaname-Sempai, répondit la jeune fille.  
- C'est vrai que tu as l'air plus excitée que d'habitude, renchérit Takuma.  
- Eh bien... en faite c'est parce que...  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas! aboya ( Zero: ouaf ouaf. Laiina: C'est ça vas chercher Zero. Kenzou: -' Bref reprenons) Zero.  
- Adresse toi autrement à Kaname-Sama, siffla Aido.  
- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire sale suçeur de sang?!  
- Toi.. je vais te...  
- Aido, coupa Kaname, ça suffit.  
- Mais il...  
- J'ai dit, ça suffit.

Kaname avait parlé sur un ton calme mais menaçant. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire rapidement le blond qui murmura un " Excusez-moi Kaname-Sama" avant de baisser la tête. Kaname se retourne et reprit sa marche suivit du reste de la classe. Kain secoua la tête devant la connerie de son cousin. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant les portes du Pavillon mais...

- Dit, commença la jolie brune, on est censée aller par où?  
- Ça j'en sais rien du tout, répondit Akane, cette académie est tellement énorme en même temps.  
- Yep, je confirme.

Après avoir passée les grandes grilles d'entrée de l'académie, les deux jeunes filles c'étaient diriger vers... euh... quelque part dans l'académie et c'étaient perdues. Elles avaient dû passer une vingtaine de minute à tourner en ronds en marchant. Épuisée, elles décidèrent de grimper aux branches des arbres pour aller plus vites. Elles tournèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, puis fatiguées, elle s'arrêtèrent sur une même branche pour reprendre la branche. Akane allait dire quelque chose quand, au même instant, Lexi glissa de la branche et se retrouva sur les fesses justes devant des grilles. Akane descendit tranquillement tout en se retenant de rire.

- Itai ..., gémit Lexi, au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu pourrais m'aider non?!  
- Désolée, mais c'était trop fort, explosa la blonde.

La brune se mit à rire elle aussi et elles finirent toute les deux par terre se tenant les côtes,les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Elles s'arrêtèrent bien vite quand elles entendirent des pas se stopper. Elle levèrent la têtes en s'essuyant les yeux, toujours avec un petit rire. Qui mourut vite fait bien fait chez Lexi quand elle vit les personnes devant elles.

Devant les grilles, se trouvaient deux filles se roulant par terre. Le spectacle était assez comique, mais ils restèrent tous perplexe devant elles. Kaname stoppa sa marche et les autres firent de même. Les deux filles, les ayant entendu, relevèrent la tête, en rigolant toujours. Mais le rire d'une des deux disparut bien vite.

- Qui êtes vous? demanda Kaname sur un ton calme mais suspicieux.

Les deux filles le regardèrent, et celle qui avait arrêté de rire- une petite brune- se releva en vitesse. Et avant que les Chargés de Discipline aient pus faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva avec deux revolver dans les mains, pointé sur le Président du Pavillon. Les autres vampires étaient consterné devant l'attitude de l'intruse. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer mais elle les arrêta bien vite.

- Le premier qui approche, je le transforme en un tas de poussière, menaça-t-elle.  
- Baisse ton arme je te pris, dit Kaname.  
- Je voit pas pourquoi j'obéirais à un vampire, cracha-t-elle.

Kaname haussa un sourcil, pendant que la deuxième intruse se relève et pose une main sur la brune.

- Baisse moi ça, dit-elle.  
- Quoi?! s'étrangla la brune.  
- On est dans une académie, pas dans une ruelle où tu peux tuer n'importe quel vampire. Et regarde bien, ce sont tous des Levels B.  
- Sauf celui-là, dit la brune en pointant Kaname de son arme. C'est un Sang-Pur. Kaname Kuran.

La blonde hocha la tête. Aido, qui jusque là n'avait rien fait, ce précipita vers les deux jeunes filles. Sauf que la brune tira en même temps qu'il s'avançait. Aido, ferma les yeux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, mais rouvrit très vite les paupières quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien sentit. En effet , le directeur se trouvait là, tenant le bras d'Lexi en l'air. Il avait dévié la trajectoire du tir. Ils le regardèrent tous, et les deux filles avec surprise.

- Que? commença la blonde.  
- Kaien! hurla la brune, pourquoi vous m'avez pas laissez lui tirer dessus?  
- Parce que c'est un de mes élève Lexi, répondit le directeur.

Les deux filles en restèrent muettes de stupéfaction et le directeur en profita pour leur sauter dessus. Mais elles reprirent bien vite leur esprit et s'écartèrent en même temps. Ce qui fait que le directeur se retrouva par terre, en pleurs.

- Pourquoi, les filles, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à un câlin?  
- Directeur, demanda Yuki, vous les connaissez?  
- Bien sûr, dit le directeur, ce sont mes nièces.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Ou comme quoi, les mots "Pockys" et " Bonbons" peuvent êtres très menaçants

Académie Cross. Fin de l'aube, début des premiers rayons perçant du soleil. Près du Pavillon de la Lune, un groupe de plusieurs personnes se tient devant les grilles. Kaname Kuran, avec un air impassible, Takuma Ichijo, avec un sourire idiot ( Laiina: Pour changer. Vive l'ironie) est un air surprit, Aido Hanabusa, avec un air apeuré, Akatsuki Kain, avec un air de "je-m'en-fout-de-tout", Ruka Soen, avec un regard amoureux vers Kaname, Rima Toya et Shiki Senri, tout les deux un air blasé sur le visage avec des Pockys dans la bouche, Zero Kiryu, avec son air énervé quoiqu'un peu surpris, Yuki Cross, un air ahuri sur le visage, Akane Kamiya, avec un sourire géné sur le visage, Lexi Shiro, un air blasé et fatigué, tenant un revolver dans sa main encore fumant pointé vers le ciel et enfin Kaien Cross, le directeur de l'académie, avec un air joyeux et un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Quoi?! s'écria Yuki, ce sont vos nièces?  
- Et oui, ma petite fille chérie, répondit Cross tout fière, ce sont mes nièces. ne sont-elles pas mignonnes?  
- Çà dépend ce que vous entendez par "mignonnes", commenta Aido.  
- Oh toi le suceur de sang on t'as pas demandé ton avis, cracha Lexi.  
- Calme toi Lexi, dit Akane, arrêtes de t'énerver pour rien.  
- Depuis quand vous avez des nièces vous? demanda Zero.  
- Eh bien en faite... commença le directeur.  
- On est pas ses nièces, coupèrent les deux concernées.

Devant le regard inquisiteur des autres- ainsi que le regard attristé du directeur- Akane approfondit sa réponse.

- On est pas ses nièces de sang. Disons qu'on le connait depuis qu'on est petite.  
- Comment ça? questionna Kaname.  
- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Pas la peine de déballer notre vie devant ces "choses", grommela Lexi.  
- Qui tu traite de chose, sifflèrent Aido et Ruka en même temps, énerver par l'impolitesse d'Izumi envers le Sang-Pur.

Avant qu'ils n'aient puent faire le moindre geste, ils se retrouvèrent avec un poignard coincé sous leur gorge. Akane se trouvait derrière Ruka et Lexi devant Aido. Un frisson parcourut le dos des deux vampires devant l'aura menaçante que dégageaient les deux jeunes filles.

- Essayez encore, juste une fois, de nous parlez sur ce ton, commença Akane.  
- Et même le directeur ne pourra pas nous empêcher de vous transformer en poussière, termina Lexi.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le groupe. Le directeur secoua la tête. Les jeunes _Hunters _rangèrent leur poignard et se dirigèrent vers le directeur.

- Euh, bonjour je suis Yuki Cross, dit La petite. =D  
- On sait. Yuki Cross, fille adoptive de Kaien Cross, Chargée de Discipline et élève dans la Day Class, elle croit en l'harmonie Vampire-Humain, déclara Lexi, elle a aussi un petit faible pour le Pr...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, que déjà, deux choses non-identifiées lui sautèrent dessus. Yuki était rouge. Et Akane avait un air contrit.

- Je pense que Yuki n'a pas vraiment envie que tu divulgue cette information, dit Akane. u.u  
- Oui , je... j'ai compris, bafouilla Yuki, vous savez qui je suis. .  
- 'Touffpr.  
- Hein? demandèrent les deux filles.  
- J'étouffe. =.=  
- Ah désolée, dit Yuki en se levant en vitesse.  
- Pas moi, contra Akane, T'es vachement confortable. Et puis... c'est pas grave si t'étouffe. n.n

Devant cette scène, le reste des personnes encore " normales" si l'on peut dire, assistaient dans un silence assez sceptique. Puis le directeur s'avança vers les deux folles par terre et s'accroupit devant elles.

- Et si on allaient dans mon bureau pour discuter plus sérieusement? = D  
- Demanda-t-il avec son air d'abruti, dirent-en choeur Akane et Lexi.

Les deux filles se levèrent tout en enlevant la poussière de leurs vêtements. Lexi mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortis un paquet de Pocky. Elle l'ouvrit et en pris un avant de tendre le paquet à son amie, qui refusa en secouant la tête. Le directeur salua les élèves de l'académie et se dirigea vers son bureau. Yuki s'excusa devant Kaname avant de partir à la suite de son père. Et elle fut vite rejointe par Zero qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'adresser la parole aux élèves de la Night Class. Il leur jeta juste un regard meurtrier avant. Les deux étrangères, elles, restaient immobile, le regard fixé sur les vampires.

- Allez, ramenez vous, grogna Zero.  
- Yep, dit Lexi toujours avec un Pocky dans la bouche, on arrive.

Elle se retournèrent et suivirent Zero. Mais Akane se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je sais qu'on sent bon et que vous avez une grande envie de nous mordre, mais évitez de lorgner notre cou comme ça ou vous risquer de finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux. ^^  
- Je pense que vous devriez revoir votre éducation toute les deux, dit Aido.  
- Et toi je pense que tu devrais évitez deux filles qui peuvent te tuer des manières les plus horribles qui soit, rétorqua Lexi.

Aido déglutit difficilement devant les deux _Hunters. _Il savait qu'elle ne plaisantaient pas. Leurs yeux révélaient une grande détermination ainsi qu'un énorme dégoût. Mais aucune crainte envers eux. Elles se détournèrent se précipitèrent à la suite de Zero et Yuki qui les avaient attendues. Ils partir et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, sous indications " touristique" de Yuki qui leur firent visitées en même temps l'académie.

- Tu sais Yuki, dit Akane quand ils arrivèrent devant le Pavillon du Soleil, ça ne sert à rien de noux expliquer où se trouvent les salles e cours ou le reste. On ne compte pas rester ici.  
- Hein, s'étonna-t-elle, pourquoi? O.O  
-Être H24 avec des vampires, très peu pour moi, dit Lexi d'un air dégoûte.  
- Bah vous avez de la chance de pouvoir choisir, marmonna Zero. ¬.¬  
- Yep t'as vu ça.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après dans le bureau du directeur. Et les deux _Hunters _n'avaient qu'une idée en tête devant Kaien Cross... prendre leurs jambes à leurs cou.  
En effet, le directeur avait revêtu son célèbre tablier chat. Et il était en train de faire cuir de la viande sur un barbecue. Enfin cuire est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il était plutôt en train de les faire cramer.

- Kaien vous savez que votre viande est en train de brûler? demanda la petite, enfin je dis je dis rien hein.  
- Hm. Ah mes brochettes, s'exclama-t-il.  
- C'est pas possible, souffla Zero.

Pendant que le directeur s'affairait à éteindre le feu de ses brochettes, les deux nouvelles s'assirent sur un fauteuil. Lexi sur le-dit fauteuil et Akane sur ses genoux. Yuki s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil et Zero s'adossa à la porte. Puis il y eut une explosion. Le bureau se retrouva dans de la poussière et les élèves commencèrent à tousser. Quand la fumée se dissipa, il virent le directeur, assis sur son bureau, le visage entier couvert de suie, sauf autour de ses yeux où se trouvaient ses lunettes. Lunettes qu'il prenaient soin de nettoyer.

- Bien, commença-t-il, si je vous ait fait venir dans mon bureau les filles c'est pour parler sérieusement.  
- Comment voulez-vous qu'on parle sérieusement avec vous couvert de suie, dit Lexi en retenant à grande peine son rire.  
- C'est bien vrai; renchérit Akane, qui elle ne s'empêchait pas de rire.  
- Je suis sérieux les filles. J'ai une nouvelle pour vous. A vous de voir si elle est bonne ou mauvaise.

Devant le silence des personnes présentent dans son bureau, il continua sur sa lancée, devant le regard interrogatif de sa fille chérie et de Akane, le regard suspicieux de Zero et Lexi, qui marmonna un " Je n'aime pas ça".

- Ton père m'a appelé Akane, continua le directeur.

les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Et ce que venait d'annoncer le directeur ne fit qu'augmenter la suspicion de son amie qui lui servait de siège.

- Il veut que vous intégriez l'académie, lâcha le directeur, un grand sourire niais sur le visage.  
- Nani, crièrent les deux _Hunters_ !  
- Et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas le choix.  
- Alors ça c'est ce qu'on verra, lança Lexi en se levant brutalement et en se dirigeant vers la porte, ce qui fit que son amie se retrouva sur les fesses sur la moquette.  
- Hé, cria Akane, tu pourrais faire attention.  
- Rien à faire, rétorqua la brune, ton père rêve si il croit que je vais rester dans une académie infester de monstres.  
- Je pense que tu exagère Lexi-Chan, intervint Yuki.  
- Oh que non elle n'exagère pas, dirent en choeur Lexi, Akane et Zero.  
- De toute façon comme je vous le disais, reprit Kaien, si vous refusez vous pouvez dire adieux à des choses auxquelles vous tenez beaucoup.  
- C'est à dire? demandèrent les deux concernées un air inquiets sur le visage.  
- Je reprends ses propres termes. " Si elles n'intègrent pas ton académie dis leur qu'elle peuvent dira adieux à leurs Pockys ou à leurs bonbons", dit-il avec une voix grave avant de reprendre son ton joyeux, voila, vous savez tout.

Les deux filles restèrent scotchées par la nouvelle avant de se tomber dans les bras en maudissant le père de Akane.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4:Ou comment passer une journée presque normale dans une académie sans réduire quelques vampires en poussière au passage

Le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez inexistant, venant effleurer les arbres et les têtes endormis des élèves de la célèbre Académie Cross. Les élèves de la Night Class étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir depuis un petit moment. Seul le silence régnait dans l'Académie.

Silence vite brisé par des cris hystériques venant du bureau du directeur. En effet, la nouvelle du directeur avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur les deux _Hunters _qui venaient d'apprendre qu'elles allaient devoir cohabiter pendant un bon bout de temps avec des monstres suceurs de sang. Bah ouais, parce que les élèves de la Night Class, bah ce sont des vampires. Et pas n'importe lesquels, attention! Non eux sont des êtres pacifiques, comme se plaisait à dire en ce moment même Kaien Cross.

- Mais enfin, mes chéries, s'égosillait-il à dire, ce sont des êtres pacifistes! Ce sont tous des Nobles. Et Kaname est un Sang-Pur qui plus ait!  
- Raison de plus pour pas rester ici, marmonna Lexi.  
- Elle a raison, renchérit Zero, Nobles ou pas ce sont tous des monstres à visages humains.  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voyez ça comme ça, s'indigna Yuki, les vampires ne sont pas tous comme les Levels E.  
- Oh ma petite fille chérie, je suis si fier de toi, dit le directeur en larme en sautant sur sa fille... qui s'écarta aussitôt.  
- Kaien, demanda Akane, puis-je vous emprunter votre téléphone? Je voudrais appeler mon père.  
- Oh mais bien sûr, répondit-il, vas-y, je t'en prie.  
- Je viens avec toi, s'écria Lexi.

Et elles sortirent toutes les deux du bureau, laissant le directeur avec ses idée pacifistes et ses enfants adoptifs. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la forêt pour être sûres que personne ne les entendent. Akane composa le numéro de son père puis mit le haut-parleur pour que la brune puisse écouter- et répondre soi-dit en passant.

- Oui? Akihiko à l'appareil, dit-une voix grave au téléphone.  
- Papa? c'est Akane.  
- Haaa, ma Akane chérie! Comment vas-tu mon petit bébé?  
- J'irais encore mieux quand tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu veux que nous intégrions l'Académie Cross, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix digne du pôle nord.  
- Ah... Eh bien... dit-il d'une voix embarrassé, Vois-tu... Hm  
- Bah nan, moi je vois pas, explosa Lexi, je vois surtout pas pourquoi on devrait l'intégrer cette maudite académie!  
- Lexi, souffla Akihiko, calmes-toi veux-tu? Je sais que ça va être dur pour vous, mais vous savez très bien qu'il y a quelques soucis en ce moment et je préfère vous savoir en sécurité avec Kaien, plutôt que je ne sais où.  
- Tu sais pourtant que si nous restons trop longtemps ici, il y a des chances qu'ils le découvrent? demanda Lexi.  
- Oui, je sais, dit-il, mais quitte à ce que vous soyez découvertes je vous préfère quand même vivante.  
- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Akane en laissant un soupir s'échapper, nous resterons à l'académie. Mais ne pense pas que nous allons y rester longtemps.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je vous promet que quand tout sera réglé vous rentrerez à la maison.  
- OK. Mais il y quand même quelque chose que je voudrais savoir, commença Lexi.  
-Hm?  
- Pourquoi t'as voulu nous priver de bonbons et de Pockys?! cria-t-elle.  
- Tu pourrais éviter de me rendre sourd Lexi-chan? Merci. J'ai voulu le faire pour être sûr que vous écoutiez Kaien.  
- Bah ça à marché, marmonna la petite.  
- Bon, reprit la grande, on va te laisser papa.  
- D'accord les filles. Je vous fait de gros bisous et n'oubliez pas que je vous aimes.  
- Oui on sait, dirent en choeur les deux. Nous aussi.  
- Et faites attention.  
- Pas de problème.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Akane passa une main sur son visage, tandis que Lexi fourra une sucette à la pomme dans sa bouche. Dans un accord commun, elles retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui ne leur posa pas de questions, se contentant juste de leur indiquer leur chambre. Elles souhaitèrent bonne nuit au directeur et aux chargés de disciplines et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Qu'elles partageaient, bien évidemment. Elles se mirent en pyjama puis s glissèrent dans leur lit avant d'être avalé pas les bras de Morphée.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********************

Le lendemain, la journée passa bien vite pour les deux nouvelles. Ce fut une journée banale. Présentation devant la classe, attribution des places, regard venimeux des filles quand elles virent le bandeau de chargé de discipline aux bras des nouvelles, pause déjeuner, question fusant de toutes part, reprise des cours et devoir pour le lendemain... Bref la routine quoi. Et c'est en fin de journée que la partie la plus comique commença. En effet, les deux jeunes Hunters sentirent leurs tympans partir en poussière sous les cris hystériques des filles de la Day Class.

- Idol-Sempai, crièrent-elles, Wild-Sempai!  
- Reculez s'il vous plait, dit Yuki en s'efforçant de les faire bah reculer.

Zero n'eut pas ce mal, car un seul regard de sa part et les filles se turent bien vite en s'alignant parfaitement.  
Mais ce fut bien vite changé par l'arrivé des élève de la Night Class.

- Coucou mes croquignolettes, lança Aido. Vous avez rêvez de moi j'espère?  
- Ouiiiii, hurlèrent-elles.

Aido continua sur sa lancée en "tirant" sur ses fans. Malheureusement, il "tira" non pas sur une de ses fans... non... sur Lexi. Et là je peux vous dire que ça a bougé. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient postées à côté de Yuki vu que Zero pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Quand Aido lui tira dessus, Lexi faillit sortir son arme et lui tirer dessus mais fur retenue par ses deux amies. Au lieu de ça, elle resta stoïque, se tourna vers Aido et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Loupé .

Un ange passa. Deux anges passèrent. Toute la famille passa. Puis les hystériques hurlèrent des menaces de morts envers Lexi qui s'échappa sans demander son reste. Et elle fut bientôt suivie par la horde de fille de la Day Class. Qui avaient bien sûre attendues que leurs idoles soient rentrées dans les salles de cours.  
Entre temps, Lexi s'était volatiliser. Les filles la cherchèrent. En vain. Elles en furent bientôt lassées et furent de toute façon obligées de rentrer car les chargées de disciplines les renvoyèrent bien vite dans leur pavillon.  
En fait, Lexi était allée se réfugier sur le toit de l'académie. Elle était sûre, que là , au moins personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle sortit la photo qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et la fixa. Encore et encore. Sans rien faire, à part la regarder. D'un regard empli de tristesse. Elle rangea sa photo, car elle décida que son moment émotion avait déjà assez duré, et sortit cette fois ci, un crayon à papier et un carnet à dessin. Elle commença à esquisser le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle adorait ces moment là. Seule, au calme, en train de dessiner, ou rien ni personne ne viendrait...

- Lexi!

La déranger. Elle soupira, rangea son matériel et se leva avant de s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir un boulet de canon blond.

- Mais, euh, couina Akane. Ça fait mal. Pourquoi tu t'es écartée?  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas passer par dessus bord.  
- Méchante.  
- Je sais.

Elle se turent et s'assirent, les jambes pendant dans le vide, l'une à côté de l'autre. C'était leur moment à elles.

- Je sens qu'on va se plaire ici, dit Akane.  
- Hm. Peut-être.  
- Mais ce serait encore mieux sans les vampires.  
- Non.  
- Non? demanda Akane, incrédule.  
- Je ne dis pas que je les aimes bien ni que je vais les supporter, mais s'ils n'étaient pas là ce ne serait pas aussi divertissant de vivre dans cette académie.

Elle gardèrent le silence quelques minutes et Akane le rompit.

- Tu as raison.

Et elles restèrent là, à regarder la pleine lune, dans leur petite bulle n'appartenant qu'à elles.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Saint chocolatle et baiser mordant: Ou comment se gaver de chocolat et perdre une bonne partie de son sang

Académie Cross, 9h00 du matin. Le soleil était au rendez-vous depuis seulement une heure. C'est sûr que l'on ne risque pas de voir le soleil se lever à 7h00 du matin en fin octobre. Quoique... Enfin bref, retour à l'académie infestée de suceurs de sang selon trois étudiants de cette école. Zero Kiryu, chargé de discipline, élève à la Day Class, Akane Kamiya, chargée de discipline, élève à la Day Class et _Hunter_ et enfin, Lexi Shiro, comme ses amis, élève à la Day Class, chargée de discipline et _Hunter. _Dans les dortoirs de la Day Class, un silence régnait en maître. Dans une de ces chambres, sous une couette, roulée en boule, Lexi dormait à poing formés mais ne semblait pas faire de beaux rêves. En effet, la jeune fille gémissait dans son sommeil, ses yeux étaient plissés et la sueur perlait à son front. Son corps était agité de soubresaut. La jeune brune essayait tant bien que mal de se réveiller, mais son rêve ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

**_ll fait noir. Je n'y vois rien. Où suis-je? C'est un rêve? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réveiller? Je ne sais rien. J'ai peur. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas là._**  
**_Bon, respire, expire, respire, expire. Voilà. Je me calme. Si je panique je ne risque pas de réfléchir correctement. Alors, ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je rêve. Maintenant, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sortir de ce foutu rêve?!_**  
**_C'est quoi ça? Je viens de voir une ombre passée. J'entends quelque chose. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approche et je suis quasiment certaine qu'il ne va pas m'inviter à prendre le thé avec lui - . Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Courir. Et vite. Je cours. Ça fait combien de temps que je cours? En plus je ne sais même pas si je suis revenue à mon point de départ. Le décor ne change pas. Qu'importe la direction que je prends, tout reste noir et pourtant j'y vois comme en plein jour. Sérieusement ça commence à me faire flipper mais grave tout ça. Quelqu'un vient de m'attraper. J'ai beau me débattre rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à me dégager. Cette personne n'est pas un vampire, elle n'en dégage pas l'aura. Mais elle est puissante. Extrêmement puissante. Du genre à vous filez la chair de poule. En plus je n'est pas mes armes. C'est la fin, je vais mourir. Nan mais sérieux! Secoue toi ma pauvre fille. T'es dans un rêve ma vieille! Tu peux pas mourir! Et en plus t'as affronté plus fort que ce vampire et sans armes. C'est vrai. Faut que je me débarrasse de cette personne , tout du moins si c'en est une, et vite fait. Au moment où je me retourne pour mettre un bon coup de pied dans la figure de la personne , je remarque qu'en fait, c'est une fille. Mon coup ce bloque et je reste en équilibre sur un pied, l'autre à hauteur du visage de la femme . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais Dieu seul sait où. Je pose mon pied par terre, certaine que cette étrange fille ne me fera rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fais dire ça, mais disons que c'est mon instinct._**

**_- Tu as bien grandi, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, qui réveille en moi des sensations assez étrange._**  
**_- Et t'es qui toi?_**  
**_- Oh, je vois, dit-elle après un silence, d'une voix empreinte de douleur et de tristesse. Ce n'est pas grave, après tout j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais je suis contente de t'avoir revue._**

**_Elle m'embrassa doucement, presque tendrement, sur la joue. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver si je suis à ses côtés._**

**_- Non, je murmure. Ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît._**  
**_- Ne t'inquiète pas, répond elle avec un sourire. Je suis sûre que l'on se reverra. Fais bien attention àtoi._**

**_Et elle disparaît. Comme ça. Je m'effondre sur le sol, mes jambes ne me supportant plus. Chose que j'aurais dû à tout pris éviter. Parce que j'entends de nouveau des pas. Sauf que cette fois, je sens une aura de vampire. J'essaye de me lever, mais c'est comme si qu'on me les avaient collé avec de la colle forte. Mais si vous savez, celle qui passe à la télé, Sader. Non sérieusement, je suis vraiment bloquée. Et il se rapproche. Et là je le vois. Les yeux rouges et les crocs luisants dans le noir, d'un blanc immaculé. Quoique..._**

**_- Eh le vampire, tu sais que tes crocs ils sont violets, dis-je avec sarcasme._**

**_Nan mais si, je vous jure que ses crocs, ils sont comme quand on porte du blanc et qu'on nous braque une lampe U.V dessus. Nos vêtements deviennent violets. Bah là c'est la même chose._**

**_- Cette femme est vraiment inconsciente, dit le vampire. Elle a dû oublier que je pouvais passer à travers la brèche qu'elle crée quand elle vient rendre visite à quelqu'un dans ses rêves. M'enfin, e ne vais pas me plaindre. Ça va me permettre de te tuer plus vite._**

**_Là ça y est. Je flippe carrément. Même si je cauchemarde, je sais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose ici, je me réveillerait avec. Si je me réveille. Le vampire se jette sur moi et enfonce ces crocs dans mon cou._**

Lexi se réveilla en hurlant. En voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle se calma mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée. Elle porta la main à son cou et la retira couverte de sang. Elle sortit de son lit et se jeta sous la douche en pyjama. Quand elle ressortit, elle se débarrassa de son pyjama, et se positionna devant son miroir avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son cou. Et elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Les marques de crocs avaient disparu mais il restait deux petites cicatrices, pas plus grosse qu'un point. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et regarda le réveil. Et hurla.

- Ahhh, j'y crois pas! Elle m'a pas réveillée. Et maintenant je suis grave en retard.

En effet, le réveil affichait 11h15. Elle s'habilla à la vitesse grand V et sortit de sa chambre tout aussi vite. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de classe, reprit sa respiration et ouvrit tout doucement la porte. la porte à grand coup de pied. Bah ouais, la discrétion, c'est pas vraiment le fort de cette fille. Sauf pour les missions. La classe se retourna et regarda la nouvelle arrivée avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Même Zero la regarda l'air de dire _" Nan mais t'es débile ou quoi?"_ ce quoi elle répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Scusez moi de mon retard, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de Zero. L'abrutie qui me sert de camarade de chambre ne m'a pas réveillé.  
- Mlle Shiro, sortez immédiatement de ma salle de classe et allez chez le directeur. Tout de suite! hurla le professeur en voyant son élève le regarder sans bouger.  
- Aye aye, calme monsieur. Vous savez que vous allez perdre vos cheveux prématurément à force de vous énerver? dit Lexi avec un grand sourire en s'éclipsant de la salle.

Elle claqua la porte de la salle et s'adossa au mur attendant son amie. Qui arriva deux minutes plus tard.

- T'es vraiment un cas tu sais? demanda Akane  
- Yep. Mais c'est aussi de ta faute. C'est toi qui ne m'a pas réveillée.  
- Mouais, pas faut. Dis t'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est la Saint- Chocolatle.  
- Nan. Et je suppose que les filles de la Day-Class ne parlent que de ça?  
- Exactement. Bon bah on est arrivées.

Akane toqua à la porte du directeur et les deux jeunes filles entendirent un grand " Ennnntreeeer". Elles se regardèrent puis poussèrent un soupir et entrèrent dans le bureau. Le directeur était toujours aussi... spécial. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval basse arborait une petite barrette avec un coeur rose. Il portait son manteau beige ainsi que son éternel plaid vert. Il leur adressa un grand sourire digne d'un échappé d'asile quand elles entrèrent.

- Bonjour les filles, dit-il. Comment allez vous?  
- Heu, bien, je suppose, dit Akane.  
- Tant mieux. Que me vaux votre visite? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours?  
- Si, répondit Lexi. Mais je me suis faite éjecter du cours avant même de pouvoir prendre le cours.  
- Comment ça? demanda le directeur, perplexe.  
- En fait, repris Akane, je n'ai pas réveillé Lexi, du coup elle est arrivée à 11h20 en cours. Elle a carrément enfoncé la porte de la salle en passant, et le prof la jeter dehors en lui disant de venir vous voir.  
- Et toi ça te fait rire, grommela Lexi è.é.  
- Bah ouais.  
- Bon, repris le dingue directeur je ne dirais rien, mais évite de recommencer. Si tu n'as pas envie d'aller en cours, vient me voir je te donnerais du travail à faire.  
- Quoi?! Hurlèrent les deux filles.  
- Je ne vais pas te forcer à aller en cours, déjà que tu dois supporter les élèves de la Night Class alors que tu les détestent- même si je suis certain qu'à force de les côtoyer, tu les apprécieras.  
- Ouah, dit Lexi, éberluée. Je veux dire, c'est bizarre pour un directeur de ne pas obliger ses élèves à aller en cours.  
- Oh mais il n'y a que pour vous que je fais ça.  
- Pourquoi? demanda Akane, perplexe.  
- Parce qu'on vous force à rester ici. Mais j'apprécierais quand même que vous ne séchiez pas trop de cours.  
- Je vous adore, dirent les deux filles en choeur .  
- Tant mieux, maintenant allez mangez et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a la Saint - Chocolatle.  
- Ouaip, dit Lexi. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir Kaien, dit Akane. Et merci.  
Je vous en pris, répondit le directeur.

Elles sortirent du bureau, encore sur le choc. Elles se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Lexi jugea préférable de ne pas parler de son rêve à son amie.

************************************************** ************************************

Arrivées à la cafétéria, le silence ce fit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux nouvelles venues. La plupart des filles les regardaient avec des envies de meurtres, l'autre avec une certaine admiration. Les garçons, eux... Bah vous savez c'que c'est. Des coeurs à la places des yeux pour certains ou encore du respect pour d'autres.

- Voilà ce qui nous arrive quand on s'oppose à la Night Class, grommela Akane pour elle-même.

Elle partit se servir, suivit de Lexi. Après s'être assise à la table de Yuki et une autre fille aux cheveux courts, bouclés et châtains et aux yeux marrons, du nom de Sayori, ou Yori, le brouhaha reprit quelques secondes plus tard, mais des conversations tournaient toujours autour des deux _Hunters._

- Votre popularité à augmentée du côté des garçons, mais je n'en dirais pas autant du côté de filles, dit Yori.  
- Grblmmm, grommela Lexi en s'affalant sur la table.  
- Aller, du nerf Lexi, la réconforta Akane en lui tapotant le dos. Si tu fais attention à ça maintenant, tu ne tiendras jamais toute l'année .  
- Eh bien au moins je ne suis plus la seule à ne pas me faire apprécier des filles, continua Yuki.  
- C'est censé nous réconforter -? demanda Lexi perplexe.  
- Pas du tout, répondit Yuki, avec un sourire contrit .

Elles furent interrompus par un plateau tombant avec fracas sur la table, à côté d'Akane. Cette dernière leva la tête et rencontra deux billes améthystes. Zero poussa un profond soupir avant de s'affaler sur la chaise en face de Yuki.

- Oh regardez qui voilà, commença Akane.  
- Le grand Zero Kiryu daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence, ironisa Lexi. Quelle chance.  
- Oh la ferme vous deux, répondit Zero.  
- Ouh, reprit Akane. Notre Zeronounet n'est pas de bonne humeur à ce que je vois.  
- Nan. Et il va pas l'être si vous continuez à l'énerver.  
- Oh, aller, Zero, dit Yuki. Elles rigolent. N'est-ce pas les filles?  
- Bien sûr, répondirent-elles en choeur, avec un faux air innocent sur le visage.  
- Tch.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la même ambiance. Alors je vais vous épargnez la description du verbe manger, comme le représente si bien nos cinq personnes.  
La sonnerie retentit, signalant le début des cours. Akane se plaça à côté de Yuki et Yori et Lexi à côté du grognon de service, j'ai nommé... Natsume Zero ( Natsume? Nan ça vous dit vraiment rien? Gakuen Alice vous connaissez pas? Bah allez regarder.) Zero ne dit rien, mais on sentit qu'il se retenait à grande peine. Le professeur entra et commença à faire son cours. Je vais vous laissez imaginez le cours tellement passionnant que sont les maths. Yuki et Zero, comme à leur habitude, ronflaient tranquillement. Sayori prenait des notes, Akane somnolait, elle se débattait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Et Lexi dormait tranquillement, son casque sur les oreilles. Sauf que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le prof se dirigea lentement vers Akane qui avait fini pas succomber, comme les trois autres chargés de disciplines, à l'appel de Morphée. Il attrapa son plus gros livre ( du genre trente centimètres d'épaisseur et vingt kilos) et ... le lâcha sur la tête de la blonde.

- Itaiiii, gémit-elle. Sale P.S.S.C; hurla-t-elle au prof.  
- Sale quoi? demanda Yuki, perplexe ( comme le reste de la classe d'ailleurs)  
- Prof Sadique Sans Compassion, traduit Lexi.

La classe en resta comme deux ronds flan. Et la sonnerie sauva notre jeune protagoniste d'une mort certaine heure de colle.  
Les filles de la Day Class hurlèrent et se précipitèrent vers le dortoir de la Night Class. Sauf que deux des quatre chargés de disciplines étaient déjà devant les grilles. Akane et Lexi. Ce qui ne stoppa pourtant pas les hystériques. Elles hurlèrent à s'en déchirer la gorge et à en briser les tympans des deux filles que l'on pouvait qualifier de normales en cet instant. Yuki vint leur portée secours, mais Zero resta introuvable.

- Restez calmes et reculez, ordonna Yuki.  
- Même pas en rêve chargée de disciplines, hurla une fille en la poussant.

Yuki tomba au sol et une main se tendit pour l'aider à se relever. Elle attrapa la main et vu que la main appartenait à Lexi. Qui arborait une mine franchement flippante.

- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT, hurla-t-elle et le silence ce fit presque religieux. Bien. Maintenant vous vous mettez toute en rang, vous vous taisez et la prochaine qui fait un pas de travers je l'étripe. Pigé?

Les filles s'exécutèrent en hochant la tête. Lexi souri satisfaite. Et c'est à ce moment que les grilles s'ouvrirent. Les hurlement reprirent de plus belles, mais bizarrement, Les filles ne se bousculaient pas. Apparemment, elles avaient pris au sérieux la menace de la brune. Yuki s'approcha des élèves de la Night Class et donna ses instructions.

- Bien, commença-t-elle. Comme vous le savez tous, la Saint-Chocolatle permet aux filles de la Day Class de partager avec vous les sentiments qu'elles ont mis dans leurs chocolats? Elles se tiennent devant un portail portant votre nom, alors vous serez priez de vous y rendre et d'accepter leurs chocolats avec sourire.  
- Pas de problème pour ça, déclara Aido en se précipitant vers son portail.  
- Aido-Sempai... commença Yuki.  
-Aido, dit Kaname, ce qui eut pour effet de faire stopper le dragueur en pleine marche. Surveilles tes manières veux-tu?  
- Dé-Désolé, Kaname-Sama.  
-Merci Kaname-Sempai, reprit Yuki en retournant vers les filles de la Day Class. Bien! Vous êtes prêtes? Pfiii ( son du sifflet -')

Les élèves de la Night Class se dirigèrent avec calme vers les portails tout en remerciant les filles qui se transformaient en tomate et détruisant au passage plusieurs tympans. Takuma rattrapa Shiki qui s'en allait s'en même s'arrêter.

- Excusez le, dit-il. Il est juste timide =D

Akane commençait à trouver les élèves de la Night Class assez drôles. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle les appréciait, mais elle pensait que ça ne tarderait pas. Lexi quant à elle, bouillonnait intérieurement. D'ailleurs, Akane pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir des ses oreilles. Elle prit un air assez inquiet quand elle aperçut Aido se diriger vers elles. Elle sentait l'orage venir entre le vampire et l'Hunter. Il s'arrêta devant les deux filles et leur offrit un sourire séducteur. Akane le regardait en secouant la tête, comme pour lui déconseiller de continuer. Lexi, elle, lui jeta à peine un regard. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le vampire blond.

- Alors mesdemoiselles, commença-t-il. Vous n'avez pas de chocolats pour nous?  
- Oh c'est ballot, dis Lexi sur un ton innocent. Mais tu vois, je les ai donné à un chien.  
- Oh? Vraiment? Et pourquoi ça?  
- Parce que je pensais que tu faisait un régime. Tu en as bien besoin en tout cas. Et le chocolat te fera encore plus grossir.

Un silence de mort accueilli la fin de sa phrase. Elle lui offrit un sourire ironique avant de retourner à son travail. Akane lui lança un regard genre " Je t'avais prévenu non?". Ce qu'il prit bien soin d'ignorer royalement. Kain lança un regard moqueur à son cousin, pendant que Takuma réprimait un rire. Le coin des lèvres de Kaname se redressèrent tandis que Zero et Yuki riaient à gorge déployée. Seules les filles de la Day Class lancèrent des regards meurtriers envers la brune. Ce qu'elle vu très vite. On pourrait presque voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles des filles pendant qu'elles réfléchissaient à un moyen d'exterminer Lexi.

- Bon, lança-t-elle. J'ai pas trop envie de mourir jeune alors si vous le permettez- même si vous le permettez pas d'ailleurs- cher chargés de disciplines, je vais aller me cacher et ne revenir que lorsque je serais sûre de ne pas tomber sur des furies voulant faire un feu de joie avec mon corps.

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa, laissant les élèves de la Night Class éberlués, les filles de la Day Class avec leurs envies de meurtres et ses trois amis avec un sourire en coin.

************************************************** ************************************

PDV Yuki ( Point De Vue):

En faisant ma ronde d'inspection dans les couloirs, je repensais à la journée qui venait de passer. A près que les filles soient rentrées, nous avions passé un tour d'inspection, en confisquant toute les photos qu'elles avaient prises des élèves de la Night Class. Nous devions aussi faire le dortoir de la Lune, mais Zero était repartit, furieux, après que je lui ai pris sa boîte de médicament en tombant sur lui. Boîte qu'il m'avait immédiatement reprise avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de l' académie. Et je le suivi. Comme une imbécile. En repensant à ce que j'avais vu en ville, des frissons parcoururent mon corps et je fis tomber la lampe que je tenais. Je regarda ma main bandée, tremblante en revoyant l'image du petit garçon normal que j'avais suivis se superposant à celle où il avait de longues griffes et des canines beaucoup plus longues que la normales. Quand il m'avait mordue à la main, j'avais compris que je n'avais pas affaire à un vampire comme ceux que je côtoyais à l' Académie. C'était un vampire comme celui qui m'avait attaquée quand j'étais petite. Et comme cette fois là, je fus sauvée par Kaname.  
Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs, pensant échapper à ces images monstrueuses. En m'approchant des escaliers, je vis Zero, assit par terre. Je me stoppas et il tourna la tête vers moi. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Zero, m'écrias-je la mine inquiète avant de sourire de soulagement. Je... Je crois comprendre ce que tu voulais dire, continuais-je en serrant mes bras autour de moi, en hésitant. Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire en affirmant qu'il y existes d'effrayants vampires.

Je m'arrêtais, hésitant à continuer en le voyant se lever. Mais je repris en descendant les marches jusqu'à lui.

- Non, repris-je. Ce n'était pas un vampire. C'était un monstre... qui avait une forme humaine.

Je le vis se raidir en terminant ma phrase. Je continuais ma descente vers lui, quand il m'arrêta d'un cri.

- Éloigne toi!

Je me figea sur place. Trop surprise et effondrée qu'il puisse me dire ça.

- P-Pourquoi? balbutiais-je. En voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je continuais. Je veux juste parler avec toi. Je veux que tu me parles de toi. Je veux en savoir sur toi. Car nous sommes-  
-Non, m'interrompis-t-il. Nous ne somme pas...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase mais je la terminais toute seule. Ma mine se décomposa, mon coeur se brisa. J'étais effondrée, déstabilisée, anéantie...

- Désolée, murmurais-je. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas pensé que nous n'avions ni les mêmes peurs ni les mêmes peines que toi. J'ai été égoïste, dis-je en remontant les marches.

Il se retourna en même temps que je tournais les talons pour remonter. Il prononça le début de mon nom avant de m'attraper par ma main blessée, dont le tissus était couvert de sang. Mon bandage se détacha et je sentis Zero se tendre. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvais le dos collé contre le torse de Zero, la tête penchée sur le côté et sa main me la tenant.

- Ze-Zero, bégayais-je, terrifiée quand il passa sa langue sur mon cou.

Je ferma les yeux, tétanisée et c'est là qu'il me mordit. Je sentais ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair si facilement que c'en était déconcertant. J'entendais mon sang couler dans sa gorge. Je ne pus prononcer qu'un léger " Quoi" ainsi que son prénom avant de remarquer une boîte de blood tablets par terre, les cachets éparpillés au sol. Je me débattis d'abord faiblement, puis avec plus de force jusqu'à réussir à m'enlever de lui. Je le regarda, horrifiée. Ses yeux, d'habitude d'un violet pâles, étaient maintenant d'un rouge éclatant. Il passa sa main sur sa bouche couverte de sang, le liquide coulant sur sa gorge, me laissant apercevoir ses crocs dépassants.

- Pour-quoi, chuchotais-je.

A ce moment là, il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il murmura mon nom et ses yeux commencèrent à reprendre leur couleur habituelle.

- Yuki... Je suis désolé.

Et c'est à cet instant que la réalité me frappa. Zero était un vampire.

Fin PDV Yuki.

************************************************** ************************************

La conversation dans le bureau du directeur prenait un tour intéressant. La Sang-Pur parlait de Zero, transformer en vampire avec le directeur. Ils ne s'aperçurent que bien plus tard, que les deux jeunes _Hunters_ les avaient écoutés et qu'elles étaient présentes depuis le début. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, mais Akane leur apprit que Lexi et elles étaient au courant depuis leur arrivée sur l'état de Zero. Elles l'avaient " sentis".  
Après un moment de conversation, Kaname sentis l'odeur du sang de sa chère et tendre Yuki et il sortit du bureau comme un ouragan en plus élégant. Le directeur se leva mais ne partit pas à sa suite pour autant. Ce fut les deux jeunes filles qui y allèrent.

PDV Akane:

Je courais à la suite de Kaname, Lexi à mes côtés, dans les couloirs de l'Académie quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Je m'avança à sa sa hauteur et je me figea. Le tableau qui se montrait à nous n'était pas des plus réjouissant? Yuki, qui avait la main couverte de sang et collée contre son cou était derrière Kaname. Apparemment, Kaname trouvait que Zero était devenu un monstre. Bon j'avoue que moi aussi, mais c'était juste un chouïa. Après tout, Zero avait quand même réussit à tenir quatre ans sans mordre Yuki. Il prononça une phrase que je n'entendis pas, mais qui fit se raidir Lexi et fit tilter Yuki. Parce que cette dernière se précipita devant Kaname, lui disant de ne pas faire... quoi exactement je ne sais pas. Sauf qu'avec la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue, elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Zero. Kaname lui reprocha quelque chose - à mon avis d'avoir pris trop de sang à Yuki- tout en récupérant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il dit encore autre chose et j'entendis Lexi juré et je vis Zero porter la main à son visage. Comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose. Et tu l'es mon vieux. J'aperçue ensuite le directeur qui nous fit signe de partir. J'attrapas la manche de mon amie, et je la tira à ma suite. On entra dans notre chambre en silence et nous nous couchâmes sans dire un mot.

Fin PDV Akane.


End file.
